


April 23, 1984

by Redgirl_78



Series: Always Have Been - More Than; The Story Continues [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Gen, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, childhood drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redgirl_78/pseuds/Redgirl_78
Summary: After Mary's death, John drops Sam and Dean off at the home of Mary's aunt, then takes off to figure things out.A continuation of Always Have Been More Than.





	

Watch out for your little brother. 

Yeah, Dean got it, but how was he supposed to do that when he was supposed to stay in his bed and just let Sammy, as Aunt Sarah put it, “Get over it by himself”.

Dean gritted his teeth.  Sammy wailed like his heart was breaking.  No one was going to him.  Dean couldn’t take it anymore.  He knew it meant a spanking, being yelled at, told yet again, what a bad kid he was for not behaving and doing what he was told, but this was Sammy, his baby, and he was crying.

Dean slipped out of his bed and quietly made his way to Sammy’s crib.  “Hey, little brother.  Shhh, ‘s okay, De’s here” Dean lowered the side of the crib and climbed in. 

A quick pat of Sammy’s back and the crying stopped.  Sammy turned over and sat up, holding his chubby arms up to Dean to be held.  Dean gathered Sammy into his arms, grimacing a little when Sammy rubbed his face, including a snotty nose, on Dean’s shoulder. 

“De” Sammy sighed and snuggled up to his big brother. 

Dean patted him on the back “Wassa matter baby?  Huh?  You scared?” Dean thought for a second, then patted Sammy’s diaper.  “Oh, you’re wet huh?  Okay”

Dean eased Sammy off his lap and climbed out of the crib to get a diaper.  As soon as his feet hit the floor, Sammy started to sniffle and whimper. 

“No no no, baby, De’s right here, jus’ a sec” Dean quickly grabbed a clean diaper out of the bag on the floor and climbed back up into the crib.  Dean wasn’t happy changing Sammy’s diaper, but it wasn’t the first time he’d had to do it.  At least he was just wet and not the other stuff.  Those diapers were the worst.

“Sammy down” Responding immediately to his brother’s request, Sammy laid down on his back and waited.  Dean’s practiced fingers, undid Sammy’s sleeper, peeled off the wet diaper, rolled it up and tossed it on the floor. 

“Up Sammy” Sammy, lifted his legs so Dean could slide the new diaper under him, pulled it up between his legs and fastened it with the tapes.  Dean grinned when he thought of how Aunt Sarah struggled to change Sammy.  He would always wiggle and refuse to stay still, sometimes even crawling away in the middle of everything.  “She don’ know the magic words huh Sammy?”

Finished with the chore, Dean laid down next to Sammy “Come on Sammy, sleepy sleepy”

Again, responding without hesitation to his brother’s request, Sammy laid on his side and scooted over with his back against Dean, lifting his arm so Dean could put his around him.

“Ok Sammy, nigh, nigh” Holding Sammy close to him, Dean felt his baby brother sigh and relax. 

Dean let his mind wander as he held his baby brother.  He missed his mommy.  Dean remembered the fire.  How daddy screamed for him, gave him Sammy and told him to run outside and not look back.  Dean had run so fast.  Once outside he looked up to see fire shooting out of Sammy’s nursery window.  Dean had held Sammy tightly and whispered “I got you baby.  Is okay.  De’s got you” 

Dean waited and waited.  He was sure any second his mommy and daddy would come running out of the house.  But nothing.  He heard the fire trucks in the distance, and still no mommy and daddy.  Dean could see the smoke, billowing out of the front door now.  Dean was scared. 

He looked down into Sammy’s tiny face, into his eyes, so trusting and full of love.  Suddenly Dean wasn’t scared anymore. 

“Mine” Dean whispered into Sammy’s ear.  He was keeping Sammy safe, and that’s all that mattered.

After the fire, after daddy had explained mommy had gone to heaven and was never coming back, everything got bad.  They stayed in an icky motel for days and days.  Every night daddy would drink out of a bottle, cry a lot and go to sleep.  During the day, when he wasn’t just sitting staring at nothing, or yelling at Dean to keep Sammy quiet, daddy would talk on the phone for hours.  Dean only understood bits and pieces of the conversation, mostly a lot of questions.  A lot of yelling, and crying. 

Then one day daddy put them in the car and drove away.  They drove for days and days before they came here.  Daddy said Aunt Jane was mommy’s aunt, and they were staying with her while daddy went and found some things out. 

That was forever ago.  Daddy didn’t come back for Christmas.  He didn’t come back when it was time for the Easter bunny.  And now Dean wondered if he’d make it back for Sammy’s first birthday in a couple weeks.  But most of all Dean just wanted daddy to take them away from here.   Aunt Sarah didn’t want them there.  She stared at Dean a lot and said weird things like “looks more like her than he has a right to” and “warned her not to marry a worthless civilian”.

She ignored Sammy most of the time, only providing the most basic of care.  Dean held him on his lap at meal time and fed him.  Dean played with him.  Dean changed his clothes and most of the time his diapers.  But Dean didn’t mind.  Sammy was his.  The angel lady said so. 

So, it made no sense why Aunt Sarah hated Dean sleeping in Sammy’s crib with him.  She’d make comments like “gonna turn into sissy boys” whatever that meant.  All Dean knew was if Sammy needed him to sleep with him, he was gonna do it. 

Sammy stirred, restless.  Rubbing Sam’s stomach in small circles, Dean quietly began to sing;

_Hey Jude.  Don’ make it bad.  Take a sad song n make it better_

_Remember to letter inoo your heart then you can’ sta-art to make it better_

Dean’s voice was soft and sweet.  For only being five years old, his voice was pure, on key.  At the sound of his favorite song, Sammy relaxed.  His breathing evened out, and he was asleep.  Dean thought about trying to extricate himself and go back to his own bed, but the feel of Sammy’s little body snuggled up to him, the smell of his hair, the feeling that he was supposed to be there, holding Sammy, keeping him safe and loved.  That thought made Dean stay.  And that’s where he fell asleep.

A sharp slap on the face woke Dean up.  He wouldn’t have cared except in the process of slapping Dean, part of Aunt Sarah’s slap caught Sammy on the ear waking him up instantly as well.  The shrill scream he let out, made Dean’s blood boil.  He was up and out of the crib in seconds, standing in front of Aunt Sarah with a murderous look on his face.

“YOU HURT MY BABY!” Dean’s voice was low and threatening, sounding years older than the five years he’d been alive.  He huffed out several deep breaths, then ran at Aunt Sarah pushing her so hard she almost fell. 

“You miserable little brat! I’ll teach you to respect your elders!” Sarah grabbed Dean by the arm and started hitting him.  She wasn’t aiming for any particular area, just randomly slapping the child.  His head, back, leg, butt, each was the target of one or more painful slaps. 

Dean refused to cry out.  He took each slap and awaited the next with stoic silence.  Once Aunt Sarah realized Dean wasn’t responding, she stopped.  She looked over at Sammy, now standing in his crib howling and reaching for Dean.  She snatched him out of the crib, and held him kicking and screaming.  Seeing the look of anger on Dean’s face and how distressed Sammy was acting not being able to get to Dean, an evil smile crossed Aunt Sarah’s face.

“Since I can’t beat some sense into you, I think I’ll take away the one thing you do seem to care about.  Say bye bye to Dean, Sammy.  He’s gonna be grounded from you for a while, till he can learn to mind.” She placed Sammy back into his crib, grabbed Dean by the back of the neck and dragged him into the spare room across the hall.  She slammed the door, and Dean heard the lock engage from the outside. 

His heart in his throat, Dean ran to the door and tried to open it.  Locked.  He hit the door with his fists, “Let me out! Let me out!  I want my Sammy!  Sammy! Sammy!” 

Dean could hear Sammy screaming and crying, the sound getting further away, then fading to faint cries.  She took him!  Dean’s mouth went dry.  His blood felt like it had ice in it.  His head was pounding and his chest hurt.  Hot tears filled his eyes as he pounded the door screaming for his baby brother.

Downstairs Sammy refused to be quieted.  His face turned darker and darker shades of red the longer he cried. “Shut up you miserable little brat!  SHUT UP!” Aunt Sarah screamed at him.

Sammy’s cries began to make him choke, then gag.  Before Aunt Sarah could react, Sammy was throwing up.  Since he’d just woken up, there was nothing in his tiny stomach, so he was retching on thin strands of bile.

“What the hell is wrong with you kids?  It’s like you literally can’t live without each other!” Aunt Sarah stared at Sammy.  Suddenly as she watched in horror Sammy began to choke.  His little eyes wide with panic, his lips turning blue.  Aunt Sarah screamed and ran upstairs.

Dean had given up pounding on the door, and sat with his back against it, straining to hear if Sammy was still crying, while tears of anger and grief ran down his own face. 

Dean’s heart stopped when he heard Aunt Sarah scream.  He heard the sound of her running up the stairs and the sound of the door being unlocked.  He jumped up ready to run past whoever opened the door to get to Sammy.  Instead, Aunt Sarah threw the door open, her face white with fear.  “Go!  Hurry up, he’s about to stop breathing from cryin’ so hard!”

Dean raced past Aunt Sarah, down the hallway, to the stairs.  “SAMMY! SAMMY I’M COMING BABY! SAMMY!”

As soon as Dean hit the bottom of the stairs he saw Sammy sitting on the floor in the living room.  He looks up to see Dean, and stood up.  Then, as Dean watched in amazement, for the first time in his life, Sammy walked.

“DE!” With is tiny arms outstretched Sammy took his first steps to the person he loved most in the world.  And Dean was waiting for him with his arms open wide, to gather him in and hold him close. 

“Sammy! You walked baby! I love you Sammy” Dean hugged Sammy kissing his head.  Wiping the tears from his red hot little cheeks. 

“De!” Sammy put his tiny hands on Dean’s face, holding it, looking into his eyes.  “Lub De”

Dean’s heat skipped a beat “I love Sammy!”

Sammy smiled so big his whole face lit up.  “I . . .lub De”

Just then the front door burst open and John Winchester stepped inside. 

“Sarah! I’m here to pick up the boys, can you pack their stuff, I need to get on the road as soon as possible.”  John glanced over to see Sam and Dean sitting on the floor together.

“DADDY!” Dean was so excited “Guess what? Sammy walked, just now! For the first time”

John reached down and ruffled Sam’s hair “Good job kiddo.  Dean, get Sam’s coat on and take him out to the car.  I’ll be there as soon as I get your things packed”

“But daddy! Did you hear me? Sammy walked!” Dean was shocked his dad didn’t seem to notice or care about Sam’s milestone.

“Yes, Dean I heard you.  Sam walked.  He was bound to sometime, wasn’t he? Guess your job just got harder, now you get to chase him down every time he runs off.”

John went to the kitchen and started gathering up things like Sam’s sippy cup, bibs, cookies and crackers for Sam, canned kid food for Dean.  He came back into the living room picking up toys and clothes, stuffing them into another bag.

“What are you waiting for Dean?  I want to get on the road, I have somewhere to be and I need to drop you two off before I go.  Now move it, shoes and coats now! Get the lead out!”

“Yes sir” Dean mumbled “Come on Sammy, wanna go bye bye?”

Dean sat Sam on the couch and began struggling to get the wiggly toddler’s shoes on.  He finally gave up and stuffed them in his coat pocket.  He zipped Sam into his coat and carried him outside.

As they walked out to Impala, it began to snow.  A few flakes landed on Sammy’s face and he giggled.

“Look Sammy, snow!” Dean caught a flake on his tongue “Can you say snow Sammy?”

“De!” Sammy chirped happily patting Dean’s face.

Dean laughed and hugged Sammy “You my baby Sammy? Mine?”

Sam got quiet and stared into Dean’s eyes with a look on his face that said so much more than Sammy ever could at his age.  He patted Dean’s face “My”

“Yeah Sammy, you’re mine and I’m yours.  Always.”


End file.
